


Hhhhhelp how does Ao3 work

by theycallmeskizze



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adding my friend j as a character sounding board, And possibly rats, Made my brain its own person, Other, Rants, T for all the swearing that's gonna happen, Warning for not giving a shit about grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmeskizze/pseuds/theycallmeskizze
Summary: Click to read a cringy mess of words that exist solely to help me figure out how posting shit on Ao3 worksThis is literally a place to vent about my own inability to understand the difference between HTML text and whatever the freak a 'rich text' isAlso Skins(?????)
Relationships: Me/my brain
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

How TF does this work

This is basically where I'm gonna write down anything that doesn't make sense in an attempt to figure out Ao3

Omg wtf is going on

I'll probably put a lot of shit in the tags bcs I'm too lazy to scroll down here

Do the skins change anything at all??????

(They don't for me)

SooooooOoOOo  
A weird dude just texted me

I didn't know him

He didn't know me

We didn't know how he got my number

We agreed to not text each other

But he sent me a smiling emoji just now?????

I'm gonna answer with 'ciao' (yes I know that ciao doesn't actually mean bye)

I didn't send ciao back 

.......

Why is there a limit to how many characters I can use in one 'chapter'?


	2. Omg chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh fancy

I FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE CHAPTERS

whoever was my 6 hits you guys won't get a play by play of how this shit works, just one of me celebrating that I figured it out

Also I'm in the midst of graduating rn so I'll be-- 

Why am I pretending to have an audience????!!

Can I upscale words inside the here?  
(Why am I doing this on Mobile?)

I hate my ethics teacher she sucks MAJOR ass

My chapter thing at the top is weird  
It says chapters 1/2/2 ??!?!!?!  
Like, the fuck?  
What is the even supposed to mean

Should I add my fantasy friend Dimitri?

Oh now it's even worse  
2/2/2 what kind of chapters are that supposed to be?!


	3. Fuuuck meeeeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me

So I'm supposed to start writing my final exams in two days and we've been on Corona lockdown for a week and I can't concentrate at home 

BUT

We're not allowed to go to libaries etc to study. It is explicitly forbidden for the abiturients to exen set foot on the school grounds until we're supposed to write our exams.

I've also fallen down the assassin's Creed rabbit hole and still haven't recovered from my Witcher hype (and probably never will. I'm almost completely through all the geraskier fics)

And to top it off I'm brushing up on my Gorillaz and epic ancient history battles knowledge

Now it's saying 2/3/3 chapters  
How the fuck am I supposed to fix this?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thx for 7 hits from fuck knows who
> 
> This is like performing for a small flock of pigeons
> 
> (Figured out how to make notes)


	4. Who would put 255 characters in a chapter title? That seems to be an incredibly high number and it would be extremely wired, if I may say so, to read it, well, at least that's what I am thinking. Who in their right mind would ever do something like that??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahahaha  
> Im in the notes now

Lol might write smth for real


End file.
